


Officer Officer

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2018, Large Cock, M/M, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto wants to try out roleplay sex





	Officer Officer

**Author's Note:**

> No beta 
> 
> Kinktober day 11: object insertion and crossdressing
> 
> not gonna lie this reads like a bad porno
> 
> also edit: this is gladio/prompto i accidentally tagged it wrong the first time haha

“You really want to do this?” Gladio asks, putting his arms around his boyfriend as they look over the wall of costumes. “That's really kinky, babe.” 

“Yeah, I saw it in porn and thought it would be fun,” he says, pulling down a sexy police uniform for himself, then smiles at Gladio, leaning up for a kiss. “Let's get everything else. This is going to be really fun.” 

Prompto readjusts the skirt of his uniform as he sits down behind his desk, shuffling a few papers around as he waits for his prisoner to walk in. The leather seat is cool on his nearly bare ass, and it's so distracting that at first he doesn't hear the slight knock before the door is opened and a man in an orange jumpsuit stumbles through the door as if he was shoved. The door slams shut behind him. Prompto stands up, gesturing for the prisoner to take a seat in front of him. “Please, Amicitia, take a seat. We'll discuss your sentence.” 

Gladio smirks at him and sits down. “No one told me that the top dog here was a cute little blond,” he says, looking at Prompto's now flushed face. “I bet you'd look good underneath me.” He leans forward, picking something up off the desk to look at it, grinning when Prompto leans over the desk to take it back. He drops it to the ground, grabbing Prompto's hand tightly. He locks one of the cuffs around Prompto's wrist, loving the surprised look on his face. “What? Never had anyone catch you back, officer?” He hooks the chain through the desk, then snaps the other cuff on. 

“Hey! Let me go,” Prompto says, pulling back on the unyielding metal. “What are you going to do?” he asks, lips trembling slightly as he pulls in a sharp breath. He's suddenly painfully aware of how short the uniform is, the scratchy tulle hugging his ass but not covering the lacy panties underneath. He pulls on the cuffs again, making the desk shift slightly but his hands don't come free. 

“I'm going to use you up, leave you fucked, then I'm going to walk out of here.” Gladio stands and walks around the desk, stepping up behind him. He snaps the band of the panties against his ass, watching him jump at the feeling. “These are pretty slutty panties you have on, officer,” he says, smirking softly. He opens the drawers to his desk, smirking softly when he finds a baton in one beside a bottle of lube. “You're just a little whore, aren't you? Jerking off in the office. Do you use this baton as a dildo?” he asks, running the tip of the cool wood along Prompto's thighs gently. 

Prompto shivers. “You can't be digging around in my desk,” he snaps, blushing at his words. “What? No, I don't do that, that would just be gross!” He presses his legs together, gasping when the baton is shoved between his thighs, forcing them apart again. 

“Well, now I'm going to. Keep your legs open,” Gladio demands, flipping the skirt up. He peels down the underwear, pouring lube down his ass crack. He slides the tip of the baton through it, nudging at his tight hole with it. “This is hot, officer. Don't hold back your sounds, clearly no one is listening or else someone would have come and got you already. I want to hear how you sound as I push this into you,” he whispers, bending over Prompto as he starts to push it into him. He grabs his chin and tips his head up, leaving a hickey on the side of his neck as the baton finally breaks past the muscle and slips in. 

Prompto feels a little stab of fear at the thought of it going in without any preparation, but just tries to spread his legs a little wider, tipping his head to let Gladio kiss his neck. When it slides in, he lets out a high whine at the slight pain, biting his lip. “This is sick, even for a prisoner,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut. He grits his teeth to hold back the moan that wants to fall from his lips, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing that. 

“And yet you're getting hard, you're enjoying it,” Gladio whispers in his ear, pressing it in until he can't any more. He starts to thrust it into Prompto listening to the sounds of his soft pants and whines. He loves the way Prompto gets on his toes when he hits just the right spot inside of him. “Are you going to come, officer? From this baton inside of you?” he asks, easing it out of him. He stares down at his stretched hole, slipping two fingers inside of him to pull down on the rim. “I can't wait to fuck you open so hard that no one else will ever be able to satisfy you again. I'm going to wreck you and leave you wanting for more.” He presses the baton back into him, leaving more hickeys along his exposed neck. 

Prompto groans when his hole is tugged on, letting his head go limp into Gladio's hand. He bites his lip, muffling his own little moans with each nudge of the baton against his prostate, rocking between the desk on and the baton on his own. “Fuck, you bastard,” he hisses, eyes squeezing shut. He moans as he it slips out of him once more, squeezing his ass shut around nothing. “Six, just fill me up if you're going to, asshole.” 

“You're just a little slut,” Gladio whispers as he moves himself on the baton. He pulls it out and watches his hole winking, loving the visual. “You look good, officer. A dress really suits your fine little ass.” He pours lube over his cock and starts to push into him, gripping handfuls of his skirt. He presses into him, groaning loudly at the way Prompto's hole stretches and flutters around him. “You feel so fucking good around me, officer,” he hisses, using the skirt as leverage to fuck into him. 

Prompto groans, loving the way he feels inside of him. He drops his head, moaning loudly with a particularly good thrust. “Fuck, you're doing that on purpose,” he says, biting back another moan. “This is inappropriate.” He squeezes his eyes shut, clenching around him. He gets on the balls of his feet as Gladio thrusts harder, crying out his name as he comes onto the desk, untouched. 

Gladio smirks, holding him up by the fabric of his skirt that starts to tear under his hands. “You really are a little slut. You love being fucked so much that you just came from my cock, I didn't even have to touch your pathetic little dick.” He lets go, slamming his hands down on either side of his body, pressing against his back. He bites down on Prompto's earlobe, fucking him harder until he comes inside of him. He slowly pulls out, pressing the baton back into him. 

“Thank you for a good time, officer. I think I'll be taking my leave, now,” Gladio says, slapping his ass. He tucks himself back into his orange jumpsuit and leaves the room, but only long enough to make the fantasy last. 

Gladio comes back in, grinning at him. “That was ridiculously hot, you were right,” he says, uncuffing him. He rubs his wrist gently, then smiles at him. He kisses the inside of Prompto's wrist, then gently eases the baton out of his stretched ass. “You look very good in a skirt, babe,” he whispers, kissing him deeply. 

Prompto smiles at him, straightening out. He kisses back, cupping his cheek gently. “You have to do that to me again sometime. That was awesome,” he whispers. 

“Noted, will do.”


End file.
